culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1965 in film
The year 1965 in film involved some significant events, with The Sound of Music topping the U.S. box office. Events * February 15 - George Stevens' production of The Greatest Story Ever Told, a retelling of the account of Jesus Christ, premieres in New York City, New York. It was such a flop with critics and audiences that its failure discouraged production of religious epics for many years. It is considered notable in the 21st century for its impressive landscapes, powerful and provocative cinematography, actor Max von Sydow's debut performance in an American film, and the final film performance of Claude Rains. * March 2 - The Rodgers and Hammerstein film adaptation of The Sound of Music, directed by Robert Wise and starring Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer, premieres. It quickly became a worldwide phenomenon and an instant classic. It successfully displaced Gone with the Wind to become, at the time, the highest-grossing film of all-time. The Sound of Music is credited as the film that saved and restored Twentieth Century-Fox from bankruptcy after it suffered from extremely high production costs and low revenue of Cleopatra, two years prior. * July 1 - Blake Edwards's epic comedy The Great Race, starring Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk, and Keenan Wynn, premieres. Initially a flop with critics and audiences, some do admire Edwards' direction, the acting by its ensemble cast, Henry Mancini's music and its climactic pie fight. * December 22 - David Lean's film adaptation of Boris Pasternak's Doctor Zhivago, starring Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Rod Steiger, and Alec Guinness, premieres and, like The Sound of Music, quickly became a worldwide phenomenon. Its moral story and message of a love and human spirit that defied the communist Soviet Union have made the film a true classic with critics and audiences. It was included among top films by the American Film Institute. In a decade of very difficult times for its studio, Zhivago became the most successful and acclaimed Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film since How the West Was Won; it was the greatest MGM film since Ben-Hur. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: The Sound of Music - Argyle Enterprises, Twentieth Century-Fox :Best Director: Robert Wise - The Sound of Music :Best Actor: Lee Marvin - Cat Ballou :Best Actress: Julie Christie - Darling :Best Supporting Actor: Martin Balsam - A Thousand Clowns :Best Supporting Actress: Shelley Winters - A Patch of Blue :Best Foreign Language Film: The Shop on Main Street (Obchod na korze), directed by Ján Kadár and Elmar Klos, Czechoslovakia BAFTA Film Awards: :Best Film from Any Source: My Fair Lady :Best British Film: The IPCRESS File Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Doctor Zhivago :Best Actor: Omar Sharif - Doctor Zhivago :Best Actress: Samantha Eggar - The Collector :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: The Sound of Music :Best Actor: Lee Marvin - Cat Ballou :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - The Sound of Music :Other :Best Director: David Lean - Doctor Zhivago Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Knack ...and How to Get It, directed by Richard Lester, United Kingdom Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Vaghe stelle dell'Orsa (Sandra of a Thousand Delights), directed by Luchino Visconti, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Alphaville, directed by Jean-Luc Godard, France / Italy 1965 film releases Christmas films #A Charlie Brown Christmas #La vie heureuse de Léopold Z Notable films released in 1965 #A Charlie Brown Christmas #The Sound of Music #Thunderball Short film series Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) Goofy (1965) Births Deaths Film debuts Woody Allen - What's New Pussycat Robert De Niro - Encounter Sonny & Cher - Wild on the Beach Michael Gambon - Othello Derek Jacobi - Othello George Lucas - director - Look at Life Philip Kaufman - director - Goldstein References 1.Jump up ^ "The Sound of Music, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ "Doctor Zhivago, Box Office Information". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "Thunderball, Box Office Information". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "That Darn Cat, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "The Great Race, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ "Cat Ballou, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "What's New Pussycat?, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "Shenandoah, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Von Ryan's Express, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "The Greatest Story Ever Told, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "For a Few Dollars More, Box Office Information". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "The Sandpiper, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "Big Rental Pictures of 1966", Variety, 4 January 1967 p 8 15.Jump up ^ "The Sons of Katie Elder, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "Help!, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "How to Murder Your Wife, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Darling, Box Office Information. IMDb. May 19, 2013 19.Jump up ^ "The Agony and the Ecstasy, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 20.Jump up ^ "Do Not Disturb, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 21.Jump up ^ "The Spy Who Came in from the Cold, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. 22.^ Jump up to: a b "Top Grossers of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 36 23.Jump up ^ "The Train, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved January 22, 2013. Category:Years in film Category:1965 in film